


Quartet

by thequietcanadian



Series: Stories of the Seasons [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Creation, Ficlet, Gods, Not Beta Read, Remnant (RWBY), Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Short, Spirits, Stand Alone, Team STRQ - Freeform, no Clover this time around but he'll be back in the next one, seasonal spirit au, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: How Qrow and the rest of his Quartet came into being.If you haven't read the previous stories of this collection it may be a bit confusing, but can still be read as a standalone.
Series: Stories of the Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Quartet

When Qrow came into being he was made with three others, a quartet. At the start of spirit kind, they were common but in time the gods found that triples, doubles and singles were just as successful, but there need for reassurance and guidance were tenfold. So, when Qrow and his kin were made, the practice had largely fallen out of favor, for not only did their numbers give them balance but it gave them extraordinary strength. As a group, quartets could take on any opponent, their innate ability of knowing the others moves making them nearly unstoppable. While immeasurable strength was given to them together, they were equally as strong alone.

This strength had shaken the old gods, and afraid of the consequences of continuing to make them the practice was halted. It did not stop it from happening of course. The earth needed balance, needed every now and then to be given more than the small-scale storms and blizzards that the other less powerful spirits provided. It was during one of these times that Qrow’s quartet along with many others were made. They were often referred to as balance bringers for each would one day possess and embody one of the four seasons, giving it power, causing unity and peace until the next cycle summoned the next gathering of quartets.

The job itself was no easy task, and only the most powerful were put up to the task. Several groups of powerful gods paired of to create the next wave of spirits, two of which were Salem and Ozpin. The two had been at odds for nearly a century. But the earth called them together to use their power to create a quartet, and seeing as the earth was in the process of tearing itself apart, the two came together, putting aside their differences to create that generations balance bringers.

They made the first one in Vale. Green swirled with red as the two allowed their magic to come together making a brilliant bronze, pulling from the earth to create their form. She was brilliant, eyes the colour of stardust, hair the colour of wine, skin as pale as the moon. Her smile shone bright even before she was finished being made in the light of dawn. Yet tensions between the two gods were still high and intentionally or unintentionally only the god knew, Ozpin slipped more magic into her than Salem did, bronze becoming slightly more emerald than crimson. Salem seethed at this, her anger turning her eyes a deep burgundy, spilling out and cracking along her face. Ozpin apologized of course intentional or not the damage had been done, and his magic would shine through this one more then Salem’s ever would. She forgave him but just barely the only thing stopping her from raging the small spirit that now stood among the trees, a soft breeze ruffling her hair.

They named her Summer Rose; in the hopes she would embody the season she was born into. The fledgling was playful, flitting about the trees and stirring up the leaves, before sending a wind to shake them down and allow her to jump in the pile. They would later see her other sides, her raging temper that could burn forests to the ground, or the compassion in her eyes that would bring rain from her own sorrow. For now, though they knew they must carry on, not only to bring balance to the world, but for the young spirit before them.

“Where are the others?” She asked them and it was Ozpin who pulled her under his arm, gently resting it across her shoulders.

“you are the first my dear” The young one pouted up at him, arms crossing, and Ozpin didn’t see the gentle smile Salem held.

“relax young one they’ll be made soon”

“NO! I want them here now!” The two gods let out a chuckle, for they knew the impatience the girl felt was for good reason.

“Come, it won’t be long.”

The three flew to the small island of Patch, it’s magic calling them as they drew closer. The fledgling between them stared in wonder down below the rolling sea below, fascinating her to no end, until her attention snaps to the island in the distance. Ozpin nearly laughs as he sees the way she quivers in anticipation, understanding flashing in her eyes.

“here? They’ll be made here?” The two gods nod to her eyes never leaving the small patch of land growing closer.

“yes, this time the island calls us, just as Vale called us too you” They land in a small clearing, the grass turning a shocking shade of green as the fledgling steps on it. Flowers in reds and whites blossoming under her every step as she twirls in the open space, before flying towards the tree line, stopping to rest on a branch. It swung in the breeze, the green leaves doing nothing to hide her form from sight. The second one was easier, the island more carefree and impatient to let the magic out into the world. His hair was pulled from the sunlight itself, his skin sun kissed into a light tan and his eyes were a startling cobalt blue. He was taller than the one before him, frame filled out more than the delicate one that was given to Summer. There was a moment before the magic finished spilling into him, there for only a moment, where the bronze flashed emerald green once again before it was gone the light of midday shining brightly over the new spirit. Anyone else would have missed the way the magic changed, Salem did not. So, this one too was made melded more to Ozpin’s magic. Salem seethed quietly as Summer zipped to the other, jumping into the startled young fledglings’ arms, the two crashing into the ground. Ozpin stared at them in fondness, unaware of the dangers to come.

This one unlike Summer seemed more cautious of the gods, but no less enthusiastic. He followed Summer around the clearing, yellow and blue flowers blossoming from his steps as he chased after the other girl. He was loud and boisterous though as he chased, a grin spread wide across his features. It would take only a few mere weeks for them to figure out his bad humor, but while his quartet would pretend to loath him for it, their grins would tell another story. Summer cartwheeled too close to a tree, nearly crashing into it if it weren’t for the other fledgling’s presence, he checked over her fretting as Ozpin cleared his throat, garnering the others attention.

“I believe we have another place to be don’t you agree Salem?” She gave a curt nod to him, turning her back to them as she rose up into the air.

“it needs a name, Ozpin” The three trailed behind her, the newest fledgling not taking to flight as easily as the first. Ozpin opened his mouth, about to inform the younger of what he was to be called, but the spirit beat him to it.

“The land calls me Taiyang Xiao Long.” Salem and Ozpin stared at him in surprise, it had been centuries since the land had chosen a name for its avatars, yet stranger things had happened, it just meant the land favored their balance bringers over the others, something it hadn’t done in a very long.

“very well” Ozpin said, urging the wind to take them faster across the land. It’s to no avail though, the wind takes them over to Mistral precisely when it means to, the sun nearly setting in the distance. They land in a decrepit looking town, over run long ago by the wills of nature and left to rot and decay until it would be no more. The two fledglings stand uneasily in the center square, before the two sit themselves behind an old fountain, the bricks cracked and crumbling as they peer around the middle pillar, spouts rusted and unused.

Ozpin does not know why the land called them here of all places, but he does not fight it, the magic of the land calls after all. It is harder to pull their next creation from the earth. Rock and rubble getting in the way as they pull and tug and rip their next fledgling from the ground. They are splendid, hair as black as the night sky, eyes a fierce vermillion, skin the colour of sand, Her mouth is set into a smirk, already Ozpin knows this one will cause trouble, he can’t find himself minding all that much. In a flash bronze turns to the colour of blood, magic pouring into the fledgling, before Ozpin can stop her. He surges his magic into hers, but what’s done is done and the fledgling was more Salem than Ozpin. She is born at dusk and Ozpin can’t help but feel that is fitting for a fledgling made more of Salem then himself. Summer and Taiyang approach hesitantly to the newcomer, the magic that once guided them to each other less in the one before them. She doesn’t let them near her at first, arms crossed, and stance closed off. She lets out a snarl as they gently reach for her, but she does nothing as they envelope her in an embrace. They stay like this till the sun is no longer in the sky, before Ozpin snaps his fingers, gaining their attention.

“there is still one more of you we need to create” Ozpin rose in the air mind already far away before he is halted by a single word.

“No” Salem herself pauses casting a weary eye at Ozpin before turning fully to the fledgling, already getting ready to coax them into the sky.

“my brother will be born here” For the first time in nearly a millennium Ozpin falls out of the sky, nearly falling to the ground as he touches down on unsteady feet.

“I’- I’m sorry?” Ozpin says uncertainty in his voice but underneath it he was intrigued. The women glared back at him, letting out a huff before repeating herself.

“My brother. He will be born here.” Salem and Ozpin glanced over to each other, ushering the fledglings back over to the fountain before conferring with each other near a crumbling wall a distance away.

“two balance bringers have not been created in the same space-”

“since the start of time. I’m aware Salem” she glared at him as he paced before he stopped abruptly.

“If the earth itself is telling us they, must be born here then, who are we to argue my dear?”

“I hate to agree with you of all people, but it seems I have no choice”

“Salem. I, I know we have our disagreements but” Ozpin paused considering his next wording very carefully.

“This one will be powerful. It will need perfect balance. Harmony” Salem glared at the man before her, her form increasing in size as inky blackness spread across the broken cobblestone.

“you dare tell me they need balance when you shifted the first two in your favor!” Ozpin stopped abruptly, eyes weary as bitterness wound itself through his features before dissipating, leaving a tired expression in its place.

“I let you have James. Please. Imagine him my dear.” She paused for only a moment, but it was enough to allow her spirit to settle back into a more manageable form as she pictured them. The way they’d be able to wield their season, the mightiest of all and with a quartet backing them up? They would be a god among spirits, but an equally balanced spirit had never been made before. All creations leaned more towards one creator whether a sire or a dame, but the two of them had done impossible feats before, what was one more?

“How do I know you won’t throw more magic into him then me?” She demanded, forcing herself into his space, and jabbing a finger into his chest. Slowly Ozpin drew a silver diamond around himself, the four cardinal directions at each point, his eyes glowing green.

“Salem. The end of the seasonal cycle with titles to plentiful for me to name them all, I swear to you on the stream of creation itself that no magic more than your own will be put into this vessel. For I wish nothing more than balance for this spirit” the silver swirled around him for a moment longer, before forming into chains, encapsulating his body, before fading into his skin. Salem stared in shock as the light faded, the binding spell enough proof for her.

“Will you do the same?” Salem knew he was not talking about the binding magic; knew he would take her on her word even though they were still at odds. That even though he had bound himself to his word that he would not force her to do the same. Yet she found herself drawing out a diamond in pure gold, the symbols of the directions in the same formation it had been in nearly a moment ago.

“Ozpin. The beginning of the seasonal cycle with titles to plentiful for me to name them all, I swear to you. On the stream of creation, that no more magic will be put into this spirit than you put in this vessel. For I wish them to be perfect too.” Just as the silver had done before, they locked into chains surrounding her body, before fading into her skin. To break these bindings would mean their end. Immortal god or not they would die if they did not follow their word.

They waited till the moon hung high in the sky, shadows dancing across the desolate village as they began their work. The two were more careful with this one. Instead of tugging they gently guiding it, instead of ripping slowly coaxing it up and out of the earth, instead of pulling a soft guidance to the surface. It was harder to do than the others, unlike the three before them they were being careful more cautious. They didn’t want this one to have a single hair out of place, and delicacy took time. Eventually though the last of them begins to take shape, short soft onyx hair ruffling in the breeze, eyes the same vermillion as his sister, but more open, less guarded take shape. His skin like sand, and troublesome smirk on his face. As promised both gods pour the same amount of magic into the vessel, not once does the magic change from the bronze colouring that their melding creates, and the spirit is born at midnight, to equal parts Salem and Ozpin. The one born before, unnamed due to the shock the two gods felt, strode over to him, and the youngest stared on in confusion, expression changing to one of anxiety. She stops before him reaching her hand out to lift him up.

“brother”

“sister” The young spirit grinned up at her, taking her hand and hoisting himself up. She lets her hand drop as he stands, the smile fading slightly at her aloof expression. He needn’t worry though as Summer zipped into his arms, a laugh being pulled away by the wind as the two nearly topple to the ground, if it weren’t for Taiyang’s quick thinking scooping them both up into his arms, before they tumble to the floor. Summer giggles in Tai’s arms, as the other fledgling seems to curl closer to the two, shoulders relaxing as he stares in wonder at the others.

“Hiya I’m Summer” The fledgling pulls the youngest closer, brilliant silver eyes staring into surprised scarlet.

“and I’m Tai” Tai rubbed the fledgling’s shoulder in reassurance, a bright smile lighting his face up in the moonlight. The youngest fledgling’s sister scoffed, arms crossed defensively, as she stepped closer. Arm extended out towards them.

“Raven. Are you going to leave them wondering your name baby brother?” The young spirit glared at his sister, before looking over to the two entangled with him.

“Qrow. My name is Qrow” The spirit said hesitantly, before the two nodded in reassurance. Not for the first time that night the two gods stared on in astonishment. Not only had one spirit been born with a predestined name but three and it begged the question, did they truly name Summer Rose, or had they known through destiny?

“is that what they named you?” Summer asked a small giggle leaving her as Qrow frowned.

“why are you laughing? The sky chose it for me!”

“It’s nothing, truly. But the wind chose mine and I think its much better than being named after a silly bird” She stuck out her tongue at him, dashing away as he lunged at her.

“you’re a brat!” Salem couldn’t stifle the laugh that left her as the two chased each other, Raven staring on looking unamused, Tai running in to remedy the situation.

“they have a lot to learn” Ozpin commented quietly so only Salem heard, she hummed in agreement. Slowly walking back into the shadows.

“I believe that is your area of expertise Ozpin” with that she was gone, leaving the great and powerful Ozpin to deal with four newborn fledglings.

The consequences of the two’s perfect mergence would not be known till many years later, when the youngest fledgling didn’t settle. his spirit in tune with all seasons thanks to the equal balance from both his creators. It would be longer still until another was created equal to him, but in that time before than his name would be slandered by other spirits as the “cursed” one. Shunned by spirit kind, his own quartet weary of him. For now though, they were just fledglings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment if you can it really brightens up my day.  
> just a quick note for anybody who's reading my other works. I've fallen into a bit of writers block with my other stories. I'm still working on them but needed a bit of a distraction to get motivated again.


End file.
